Child of the Light
by xA n n Ax
Summary: 2 years after Sora sealed off Kingdom hearts, darkness has come back and its out to capture the one person who can lead them to ultimate darkness, the Child of the light. Parings are: SoraXKairi and RikuXLexie (main girl)
1. Ch 1: Phase 1: Awakening

Wait!!!! I forgot to say that I don't own Kingdom hearts (squaresoft of squareenix does  
  
^-^) I also don't own Sora, Aeris/Aerith, Cid .... *Reads the 20 mile long list* BUT I wish I did ^-^!!! Oh, but I do own Lexie (main girl) :-p. Anyway... Now that that's out of the way... R&R please! Oh yea, for everyone who has read the story (or what I have up) I needed to change some names around so I wouldn't get sued (though I didn't, I just wanna be sure) ^-^ Onward to the fic! *Albhedchik runs off into the distance*  
  
Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Light  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Awakening...  
  
~Phase1~  
  
Intro  
  
Darkness. That's all I thought. Darkness is everywhere. Falling. Falling into darkness. I landed, on my Black soda tennis shoes, landed on to the marble floor. It was pitch dark, nothing, nothing at all... I took one step into the dark, then the torches I didn't even know were there burst into life as if they had been burning the whole time. "Weird..." My soft voice echoed all around me. The marble walls and floor, and the large onyx doors made the sound appear to be far off. I took another step. Then another. I slowly walked down the lit hallway.  
  
Story  
  
All the way down the hall. I heard something move behind me. Spinning around, I saw nothing. There was once again darkness in front of me. This time I hesitated, not knowing if I should keep going. I decided I should keep going, even if I could feel the darkness pressing on me. As soon as I took one step into the darkness, it all lit up. I could see my reflection in the largest door I've ever seen. It was White, the purest white I've ever seen. Towering over me, it was as tall as a skyscraper! Stained glass was up toward the top, even if I could barley see to the top, but I knew there was one. Sometimes I just know things, like I can just feel it. This was one of those times. Something else moved behind me, moved in the shadow. This time I ran after it. I slipped on the small puddle of water, I didn't even know was there. "Owie!" I yelled, I had twisted my ankle. I wasn't wet, turning on to my back, which surprised me. "This place... I've been here before!" The memories were flooding back to me. The door, the things moving in the shadows, it all happened before. "I just don't get it..." I said, getting up. When I put weight on the sore ankle, I fell on to the stone marble floor, not water. "Ow...Ow....Ow...!!!" Checking the hurt ankle, it was swollen. "Dangit!" Slamming my fist on the floor. I heard a door open. It came from behind me. I shifted my eyes, not looking directly at the thing. I was some sort of demon... It was in a blue-ish cloak that hid its face, it also had a long sword. "Oh, man..." I said quietly, as I felt it's presence getting closer. 


	2. Ch 1: Phase 2

WEEEEeeeeee! Phase 2 coming your way! (Albhedchik runs around in little circles, then hits a wall) Albhedchik: Owie... *ahem* I have to say it, so here it goes: I do not own KH or any people in it (but I wish I did!), although I DO own Lexie ^-^ Um.... Anyway! Back to da story: ~Phase 2~ Another door opened, but it was different this time. It burst with light, not oozed with darkness. A Young man stood in the doorway with his weapon drawn. He was wearing red basketball shorts with one silver chain hanging out of the pocket. He also wore a white overshirt (with a hood) that zipped over a red shirt. Right now it was unzipped. His spiky brown hair blew in a mysterious wind that wasn't there. He had a thick chain necklace with a crown pendent on the end, too. His white gloves with the blue stripe on it almost gleamed in the room, slowly filling with shadows. His weapon was the strangest thing of all. It was a large key. Yellow handle, with long reach, It was really cool! "Ha!!" He yelled and lunged at the thing, destroying it with one blow. He regrouped, caught his breath and slowly put his weapon away.  
Coming to me, I tried, for the last time, to stand up. I, once again, failed. "Want some help?" He said as he offered me a hand. "Thanks!" I said taking it. I finally stood up, but I would have fallen again if he hadn't have grabbed me. "Thanks for that." I said as I balanced on him. "So, forgive me for asking, but who are you?" He asked. "Well, I'm Lexie!" I said. "I'm Sora, and well, I think we better get out of here, I want someone to look at your ankle, I've never really been good at healing..." He said, putting his hands behind his head. "Well, lets go!" I said trying to move, again, and almost falling, again. "Wait just a little longer, I have to find Riku first..." as he caught me. "Riku?" I said. "You'll see. He should be here soo-" As he said it he cut himself short. "Shh..." He said. He helped me lean against the wall, then turned to the door he came out of. He drew his 'key' and stood there for a few seconds. I had another feeling again and I looked to the other door closer too me than him. Shadows were pouring out of the now open door. "Sor-!" I tried to yell, then I felt someone- no something- closing over my mouth. I looked up at my captor, and almost had a heart attack! It was a black soldier. His entire armor was black and had no sheen at all. Black gauntleted gloves covered my mouth. I didn't even struggle, at first, I was too shocked. Then I was fighting back. The door Sora was watching suddenly burst with shadows and tons of smaller shadow warriors appeared. "Damn..." I heard Sora mutter. Then they struck. I was a little freaked out about the number, over 25, but with my mouth still clamped shut, my arms were now being held by the other hand and he was slowly forcing my up. Well, I thought, I'm not going to stand still and be kidnapped this whole time. That's when I punched him, right in the stomach. I've been doing karate since, well, forever! I'm almost a black belt, almost. So this was a piece of cake. I couldn't completely free myself with my bad ankle, but I could make him yell and have Sora hear it, hopefully. Anyway, I punched, right when he was pulling me up, so I had some momentum. He let out hard, cold yell that echoed through the hallway. Sora rolled on the ground and turned to see the solider half-running, half dragging me with him through the door to the left of us. "Sora!" I yelled in a plea of help. He ran after me, done with all the other shadows as the door I went through closed tight. I was in an identical room accept that there wasn't an end to the hallway. The solider, dragging me under one black armored arm, was dragging me toward one end of the hall. I couldn't stand it anymore. I shoved my arm into his armpit, and broke free. Another door opened as I broke free on his grip. Another young man stood in this door. He had shoulder-length platinum hair. He was barley visible in the darkness; he wore a long coat, all black, and had black boots, with black pants. Weird, I thought, He looks like a shadow warrior, but I could tell he wasn't. He also had a blade, a Keyblade, that's what Sora called it. His was a little different though. It too was all black; the handle was 2 bat wings with a purple gem in the middle. All down to the end was black chain, held together though. The actual blade was a silver streak that lit up in the darkness. He lunged at the solider with no hesitation and destroyed it in one blow. 


	3. Ch 1: Phase 3

*A sign is hanging in midair, yes midair. The sign says, "Albhedchik does not own KH or any other people in it ACCEPT Lexie" * "BOO!!!!" (Albhedchik pops her head out from under the sign) "Heeheehee, sorry, I couldn't resist. Anyhoo.... REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!!!" "Babbler! Burn her burn her" *Angry peasants running toward albhedchik * "NOOO!!! You'll never take me alive!!!" *Albhedchik runs away from angry peasants with pitchforks because of her constant babbling *  
  
KH Child of he Light  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Awakening  
  
~Phase 3~  
  
"Riku! You made it!" Sora said as he launched himself into the room. The door must have been locked and he was breaking it down. Strange, I thought, I didn't even hear him pounding on the door. "You okay, Lexie?" Sora said as he handed me another hand. "Yeah, fine." I said as I took it, again. I hated feeling like a weakling, like I couldn't even take care of myself. "Let me look at you ankle." The guy- I mean Riku said. "Okay..." I said, sitting down and taking off me blue and white tennis shoes. He took my ankle in his cold hands and bandaged in with something that was deep in his coat. Sora put away his Keyblade again while Riku looked at me. "Can you stand?" He asked, no emotion again. "Yeah, thanks, I owe you..." I said struggling to stand (after putting back on my shoes). "Good, lets get out of here. We need to get back soon, Sora?" Riku said, looking at Sora and standing up. "No, I didn't find it. You?" Sora said turning to the now open door. "Me neither. Just like before, coming back empty..." Riku said, he too turned to the door, shaking his head. I, however, didn't want to go just yet. I could feel something at the back of the hallway looking at us. "Lexie?" Sora said sticking his head out the door. "Come on! We have to get out of here before some more of those things come." He said. "Wait, I can feel something..." I said, walking to the thing. It lunged just as my foot touched the shadows! I was huge, Something, and it had its yellow eyes pinned on me. I rolled out of the way as quickly as I could, but not quick enough. Its gigantic hand scratched my shoulder, creating a great stinging sensation. "Lexie!" Sora yelled leaping and running to back me up. Riku not far behind. Both had their weapons drawn. "It's a Darkside, we have to get out of here, more will be on the way... Let's move!" Riku yelled as he lunged into one of its hands and struck. "Lexie, get to the door, wait for us there!" Sora said as he too lunged in to attack. "I can fight!" I said as I dodged another attack. There was a bright light, almost blinding, and then... "What the...?" I said. I was holding a beautiful keyblade! It was white, long and slender, perfect for me. On the blade, it had some weird ruins on it. Even though I have never seen them, I understood what they said: "...believe in the light..." Well, I thought, I'm not going to stand here all day and look pretty! I lunged, right at the eyes, and gave myself a direct hit! The giant growled, pain blinding it and that was our chance to escape. Riku grabbed my wrist, just as I was about to lunge in again. "Now we take our leave." He told me, keeping a firm, but kind hold of my wrist. "Okay..." I said, all 3 of us running to the other end of the hall. Out into the main hall, we saw that the doors were all locked, with shadows all around us! "Heartless..." Riku and Sora said together. "What?" I said a little confused. "Those without hearts..." Riku said as he took his fighting position. Sora, nodded an also took a fighting stance. Something deep inside me reacted as those cold eyes stared at me. "Ugh..." Then a red light came from deep within my school uniform I was wearing. I took out my necklace. I never took it off. It was in the shape of a heart, red in color. It had always seemed like the colors swirled, but it was just my imagination, I thought. The heartless, seeing the necklace and overcome with their greed, lunged at me, all of them, the whole pack! I could barley fight back they scratched and clawed at me, blinding Riku and Sora with some kind of powder. Unable to do anything, more heartless, two, took me by both the arms and held me upright, exposing me to an attack. I struggled, but nothing I could do nothing to get myself free. Suddenly, I heard a low, haunting voice, coming from the solider, "Take the Pure of Heart, take them to the temple, fulfil the prophecy..." Just as sudden, I felt a pain in my lower chest. "Ahg...." I felt my self being pulled by the darkness. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see, all was darkness. "Spica!" I heard Riku let out, finally, I thought, some emotion. I heard a slice, and my right arm was free. I fell to the floor, a bright white light burst from within me, my keyblade was gone, but I felt its presence inside me. I could see again, see Riku and Sora, killing off the heartless, both Soldiers lay dead, then they were gone. I felt the pain, and the smell of blood. Not wanting to, but I had to, I looked at myself. I couldn't bear it, I just couldn't, but I was getting sleepy, weird... "Spica, just hold on!" Sora yelled as he and Riku took out the last heartless. The heartless disappeared into the darkness, defeated by the two. Sora and Riku ran to where She lay, bleeding on the cold hard marble floor. Spica, now unconscious, lay there. Sora reached out his hand to grab her, and lay her upward. The sword disappeared from her wound, exposing it fully. It was deep, nothing they could do now. "I got her, let's get her to Aerith. She can heal her from there. Sora, make sure the heartless don't catch us." Riku said as he put away his keyblade, deep in his coat then grabbed her and held her in both arms. His keyblade hummed, for a strange reason. So did Sora's, whenever they got close to Spica. They didn't have time to think about that right now, they just wanted to be done with this and get Spica out of here. "Riku, look..." Sora said as he looked at Spica. The necklace was still glowing; faint now, but it still filled the hall full of a red light. "Is it the-"Sora continued but was cut off by Riku "Theirs no time now, lets go!" Riku opened a portal. He still had no idea he could still do it, but he had to try. "What about the gummi ship?" Sora asked. "No time, we have to get out of here, now." Riku said, jumping into the dark hole. "Okay..." Sora said, also jumping. 


	4. Ch 2: Phase 1: So it Begins

*Lotrchik walks on screen * (For everyone who doesn't know her, shes my BFF ^-^) lotrchik: um.... *Looks around * Oh yeah! Albhedchik doesn't own KH or any people in it accept Lexie ^-^ *Albhedchik runs on screen* AC (Albhedchik): Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?? LC (lotrchik): Oh, I just did the part about the not owning KH and the people in it, accept Lexie, just like the cue card says! AC: There are cue cards? 0.o Anyway back to the Story!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
So It begins  
  
"Hurry, were almost there." Sora yelled back to Riku. He was out of breath from running all over Traverse Town trying to find Squall- er- Leon. Riku, just behind him, was soaked in blood. Lexie had been loosing blood from the time they had left the Fortress. He could feel her hard breathing and under his breath he was telling her to just hold on a little longer. The turned a sharp corner and saw a whole mass of people. There was no way through them accept... "We don't have time for this." Riku said and he put Lexie on his back, without much difficulty. He grabbed his keyblade from deep inside his coat and chanted. The people looked to the sky as purple clouds filled its clear night with lightning and the terror it brought with it. "Heartless! Run!!" They yelled and all fled in terror. "Hey, what's the big idea...." A man, in his later years, with dirty blonde hair was looking at the cause of the commotion. "Sora? Riku? What are you doing out here, shouldn't you be at the Fortress finding the-" Sora cut him off with a short; "Sorry Cid, we couldn't find it, but-" This time Cid was the one to cut off. "What the- who's that?" He looked to Lexie on Riku's back. "That's exactly why we have to find Aeris, a heartless got her." Riku said, no emotion in his voice. He had no time to think about these things, he needed to get her healed so he could ask her about the necklace and that mark on her shoulder... "Well, Aerith is in the house, but why didn't you check there first?" Cid said taking a look at her. His eyes skimmed from the blood on Riku's coat to the cut on her shoulder. It was the ruins again, but smaller and more noticeable because it was bright blue. He looked hypnotized by it. "It's the mark, the mark of-" He stammered, amazed. "Exactly, no we gatta go!" Sora said as he and Riku ran toward the Fourth District (Oh yeah, for the story, there is a residential section, the Fourth district, and the base for the story is there).  
"Aeris! Aeris were are you?" Sora yelled as they ran into the house. It used to be just an old abandoned work shed, but they had fixed it up a lot, it now had a kitchen, living/planning space 4 floors (if you counted the Attic and the Basement), and a bedroom for everyone! Aeris came running down the stairs, her brown leather work boots made it easy to work upstairs, finishing a few extra rooms, her pink dress and blue belt were almost spotless of white paint, and her long brown hair was spotless, as always. Her red bow wasn't as lucky, it was spotted with white paint, and so was her face and arms. "What do- uh-oh... What happened?!" She half yelled as she spotted Lexie, lying in Riku's arms. "The heartless got her..." Riku repeated, no emotion in his voice, as usual. Well, Aeris isn't the kind of person to be shy about what she's thinking. "And you didn't protect her! Some keyblade master you are." She said to his face. Riku was about to reply, but Cloud came from upstairs, also covered in paint, but not as much as Aeris was. (He had on his KH costume)"Who's she?" He said, he seemed to be laid back a little, despite all the yelling. "Hey! Can you guys be any louder? I was taking a nap!" A ninja-like girl came riding down the banister. She had black short hair with a white headband under her bangs. *Yuffie wears the same thing from KH * "Sorry Yuffie, but..." Aeris said, then turning to Riku. "Well, lets get her upstairs and fix her, by the looks of you, she lost a lot of blood." Riku ran as fast as he could, going up a flight of stairs into the empty bedroom, well not so empty. It was acting as a storage space, and was soon to be Yuffie's room. Aeris came in after a few seconds, followed by everyone else. "Hey, what are you guys doing in here- Oh." Kairi came in to the room, hearing people in there from her bedroom next door. "Okay, here we go..." Aeris said. She started to chant and her hands glowed golden and so did the wound. It healed on the spot, in 10 minutes, it was completely healed accept for a small blade scar. "Well, that that's best I an do. Will someone please stay in here and watch her for a while?" Aeris said, getting up off the floor (with the help of Cloud) "I'll do it." Riku said, He wanted to be here when she woke up so he could talk to her about that heartless. It looked like someone he knew, maybe. "Okay, just don't be up here without..." Aeris trailed off. "Yeah, the heartless have really been active, and if that really is it" She nodded toward Lexie, "Then we have to be ready for anything. Especially if they try to come and take it." Aeris said, as she, Cloud, Leon and Yuffie left the room. Now only Sora, Riku and Kairi remained. "Wow, so you really did find it! That's so good you guys!" Kairi said, sitting on the window seat looking out into the cold night. "Yeah, you may be back to normal, Riku." Sora said, sitting near Kairi. "It won't fix my heart, no matter how hard we try." Riku said, no emotion in his voice. He remained standing, tossing his keyblade into the corner, and wanting this conversation to end quickly. "Fine, I just hope you can be happier soon." Kairi said as she marched out of the room, angered by Riku's foul attitude. Sora followed her, clicking the door shut. "Whatever, She can't help me, no one can..." He sat on the window seat, laying down on it. He closed his eyes, just for a little he thought.  
  
Riku woke with a start as he heard a loud crash downstairs. He quickly checked the clock, it read: 11:23. He didn't even glance at Lexie, which wasn't a real big issue. He wanted to see what was going on downstairs. Grabbing his keyblade from the corner of the room, he ran downstairs. Everyone was outside, or on the roof. Running outside he saw them. The heartless were everywhere. Leon and Cloud were taking out heartless one by one, Cloud with his large sword and Leon with his gunblade. Aeris was using her spells from the roof on the house to heal and protect the warriors on the ground. Yuffie had her *whatever that weapons is * and was taking out heartless with great ease, 3 or 4 at a time. Sora was getting surrounded by heartless while protecting Kairi. Riku ran to help him and took out 2 in a single slash. "What happened?" Riku said between blows. "They came out of no where, and surrounded us. We just saw them from the window outside." Sora yelled as he took out some more of the fiends. "Where's Lexie?" Leon yelled to Riku as he shot a heartless lunging toward Aeris. That's when it hit him. He had left her upstairs, without warning. "Damit!" He yelled as he jumped to the roof. He jumped into the window to her resting room. Heartless weren't in here yet, but he could hear them clawing at the door. Lexie was still there, but looked in pain. He had a second to check on her, before the heartless got through, he came over to her, and lifted her arm off the wound carefully. It was a poisonous color, with a purple hue to it. "This doesn't look good..." He muttered. He ran to the window and yelled out, "Aeris get in here! Lex-"He was cut off by the breaking of the door. The heartless swarmed in. They immediately took a looking at their surroundings, from the window to Riku, and over to Lexie, lying down on the bed. When they saw her, they lunged, overcome with greed for her heart. "Sora! Get up here!" Riku yelled as they were attacking him. In a few seconds, Sora and Kairi were up there, followed by Leon and Yuffie. "Thought you could use some help." Leon said, shooting a heartless with his gunblade. The battle raged on between them, only one thing was really happening... Lexie was getting a weird feeling that this wasn't really a dream anymore. Just as she thought this, she bolted up right on the bed and all went dark. 


	5. Ch 3: Phase 1: New Beginnings

AC: WWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm bored again!!!! ^- ^ Ooooooooooooo lookie at the pretty ring *grabs 1 ring for frodo * Frodo: Hey! Gimme that back! *he tries to kill AC with his sword * AC: Awwww... so cute! *pushes him down and he and Sam turn into chickens and run off screen * AC: oops... forgo I could do that ^-^ *AC turns all evil * EvilAC: HAAHHAHA! I DON'T OWN KH OR ANY PEOPLE IN IT (accept Lexie and Kaia)!!! NOW BOW TO THE POWER OF THE 1 RING IN ALL IT'S GLOR- hey look! Shiny! *AC runs off screen * (AC note: Woah, I had way too much lord of the rings...legolas is juust sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOO*gasp*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*gasp*OO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*gasp*ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo*gasp*oooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo hott! End AC note)  
Chapter 3  
New Beginnings  
BEEP BEEP BEEP! Lexie threw her alarm clock across the room, landing in her bean bag chair. She had put it there so she wouldn't break another alarm clock every morning. "Uh..." She sat up and looked out her bedroom window. Raining again? "Great..." She mumbled as she got out of bed. "Lexie! Time to get up! Kaia is here!" "WHAT?!" Lexie yelled *at thin air. * Albhedchik: Okay okay, sorry to hold up the story, but I need to explain some things first. Lotrchik: Yeah! What she said! ^-^ *Albhedchik pushes lotrchik out of the way and off screen * AC: So, like I was saying... Lexie and Kaia (you'll meet her in a little bit) live in a world almost like ours. The live in the outskirts of a large city, Lunar City. Lexie's house is 2 stories and she is an only child living with her mom. Her dad passed away a long time ago (CRIES), but they still manage. These two have been friends for a long time and do everything together! LC: *runs back on screen * JUST LIKE US!!! *Hugs AC * AC: Um...LC....I...can't....breathe.... LC: oops... *Now back to the story !!! ^-^ * She ran into her closet and put on her favorite outfit. A black tank top with the star and the circle around it. Also, my plaid skirt (red and black) with a thick black belt. I quickly pulled on my red and white knee- highs and my black boots that went past my ankles. We were out of uniform because of a field trip to the Harvest festival today. I ran into the bathroom to fix my long wavy strawberry-brown hair, brush my teeth and to look at my now 15 year old self. Yup! Today was my birthday! "Well... I better get going..." Lexie said to herself. Memories of the past night flickered across her memory then. I shook my head of those thoughts; I have to go meet Kaia. I ran downstairs, looking outside again, just for a second. The rain appeared to be able to hold off for at least an hour, so I didn't need to grab an umbrella (the festival would be under a tent because of all the rain). Running into the kitchen, Mom had already left for work, she had left me a letter: 'Dear Lexie my sweet daughter, I'm sorry I had to leave early this morning, but I got an urgent call from the hospital saying that one of my patients are getting worse after their surgery (Mom is a Doctor at the big hospital in Lunar City). Happy 15th Birthday! I left you something in the dining room so when you go into the forest to get to school all the time, you won't get hurt from all those creatures. I love you, and I am very proud of my daughter.  
-Mom  
"Hmm...." I wondered, putting the letter onto my pocket. I ran out to the dining room and was amazed at what I saw! It was a glove, but it was a studded glove, made just for me! I had pointed it out to my mom when some of my friends at karate got them, I guess she wanted my to have one! I put it on, and the cool sensation came over me, the one when you get something REALLY new. "LEXIE!!!! WHERE ARE YOU? WERE GONING TO BE LATE!!" I had completely forgotten about Kaia waiting outside! I grabbed my coat, a long black trench coat, and ran outside.  
"What took you so long?" Kaia was sitting on my swing near the driveway. She had on her black duster with a blue tank top under it. Black skirt with a heart belt on and white knee-highs over blue and white tennis shoes. She flicked her red bangs behind her ears, showing her green eyes. Her hair was up, as usual, in half pigtails and into 2 messy buns. It was cute, but didn't look good on me. "Sorry, I go this!" I said showing her my new glove. "Sweet! Look what I got!" She held out her wrist and showed me her now pinwheel (the thing that Rinoa has in FFVIII) "Cool! We better hurry, the festival is going to star soon, and Ms. Lang doesn't want anyone to be late!" The two took off down the street as fast as they both could and went through their short cut. Through the woods. No one ever went through them anymore because of all the nuclear monsters all around (AC: yes I had a dream about them so I had to put it in.).  
Walking through the woods in silence was boring so Lexie broke the silence. "I had another one of those dreams last night." Lexie told her, looking at her feet. "What? Another? What is this, the fourth one? Tell me about it, okay?" Kaia had always been interested in listening to my dreams, even though they were really scary sometimes. "Well, I was in that weird hall again, but this time this thing a heartless came out of one of the doors." "A heartless? Like something with no heart?" Kaia interrupted. "Yeah, that's what Sora said." I explained. "Sora? Whose he?" Kaia asked. "Oh, someone who was there, and so was Riku, they knew each other I think." I continued to explain the whole dream to her, as we came over the hill to the festival, I finished. "Woah, that is weird, maybe you should tell someone else..." Kaia told her and then she saw that Ms. Lang was already taking role call! Arriving just in time, the girls saw their teacher and other classmates near the first aid tent and ran toward them. 


	6. Ch 3: Phase 2

AC: WEEEEEeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEeeeeeeee! Squints across screen looking for cue cards Hey... Where is my cue card boy? CUE CARD BOY! Clap clap Riku walks on stage wearing a sign that says: Cue card boy AC: Riku!? You're my cue card boy? AC Rolls around on the floor in laughter AC (translated between laughs): I don't own KH or any people but I do own Lexie and Kaia! Riku: Okay, before she dies, back to the story   
  
Ch. 3: Phase 3  
  
"Greg?" "Here." "Hannah?" "Here." "Lexie? Lexie? Oh, I don't believe it..." Ms. Lang was in her late 20's, had a slender build, and was the meanest teacher around. The two ran up behind their class, trying to hide themselves. "I told everyone yesterday not to be late, didn't I Lexie?" Ms. Lang came over to Lexie and Kaia's hiding place in the back of the class. "Damn bitch..." Kaia said under her breath. "I don't believe you two, tardy again, this is a detention you know." "What!?" They both yelled at the same time. "I can't help it, it is school policy, but you can still go to the festival, I'll talk to you afterward." Ms. Lang said to the two girls. "Okay, now that that's done, feel free to explore, but don't wander out of the festival, we'll meet back here in 4 ½ hours at 11:30 for lunch." Everyone was eager to get away from their teacher and to go out and hang. Kaia and Lexie went over to their hangout for all the festivals, near the old abandoned cave. It had been there for as long as anyone could remember, though people never went near it because it was supposed to be haunted; though they had never seen anything strange. Unless you count some big stone door in the back of the small cave strange. It never did anything, open move or make scary noises and jump around, it just stood there, like a reminder of something long forgotten. "So, what do you wanna do until the fireworks tonight?" Kaia asked me as they went inside. She sat down on a small patch of dry land, and I sat on my big rock. "I dunno... maybe we could walk around, talk be in the spring air?" They both laughed something they both did a lot. "Yeah, right, we both know that this festival is only an excuse put on by the school so the teachers get a break and we get to watch the little kids! Come on, after 15 years of this you still don't know that?" Kaia laughed at her own remark, and so did I. I love hanging out with Kaia, she's so funny, and I can always tell her anything. "So... tell me more about the dream!" Kaia said, she sounded really interested as usual. "What's more to tell? I went back to this town thing and then the heartless attacked and I woke up! I don't think there was any more, I almost always remember everything." I said. Drip. Drip. It sounded like the rain was about to start. Crash! Lightning. "We better get out of here, if it starts raining hard, we may not get out for a while." I said getting up. "Right." Kaia said, following my lead. We both lined up at the door. "One, Two three!" We both counted and ran out into the sprinkles and little bursts of lightning now and then. "Doesn't look like there will be fireworks today!" I yelled back to Kaia, she was only a few feet behind me when I saw him in the forest. Riku. He was standing between the trees where we had come that day. I stopped in my tracks and Kaia came jogging up to me. "What is it? Were going to get soaked!" She told me. I just stood there, transfixed by what I saw. His gaze met mine and he stood there too. "Hello? Lexie? Anybody home?" Kaia waved her hands in front of my face, and I looked away from his stony gaze. "What?" I said. "I was telling you that were going to get soaked, come on!" She grabbed my wrist and we ran over to the nearest shelter. We found a place to sit down and she asked me about what I saw. "So, what were you staring at?" "I saw that guy, from my dream! Riku! I really saw him!" I said, trying to lower my voice, but I was so freaked out, I barely could. "Really? Are you sure?" "Positive! I'm 100% sure it was him." "Well, why don't we go up there to go and find out, okay?" Kaia stood up and said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. "Okay, I guess..." When we finally got up to the spot we were drenched. "I can't believe we went up here!" Kaia protested, almost falling down the muddy hill. "Hey, you were the one who said we should come here in the first place!" I yelled back, I was waiting up at the top, and going into to the woods already. "Hey, look at that!" Kaia said pointing up into a small birch tree. A letter not touched by all the rain around it was up in a lower branch. "Cool! Gimme a boost, okay?" I said to Kaia. She put me on her shoulders and I could easily reach it. "Got it!" I yelled down. A cold big wind blew between the trees and almost knocked us down. "Woah, lets get you down, okay? Before we both fall!" Kaia told me, I hopped down happy to be on 2 feet again. "So, open it!" Kaia told me, looking at the letter. "Okay, I'll read it to you": Dear Lexie,  
Sorry I couldn't get this to you myself, but I can't be found out, His spies are everywhere. Meet me by the big oak by your house. I'm sorry I can't write more, but I have to get out of this spot before they find me. Oh, and be careful, I can't risk loosing you again.  
-Riku  
P.S. Hold on to this for me, will you? "So... what did he want you to hold on to?" Kaia asked. I looked inside the envelope and there was a small silver key inside, a whole through the top and it was thick, only 1/4 an inch. I grabbed it; it felt warm in my hand, not cold like it should be. "Hmm..." I whispered to myself. I took out my necklace (AC: You didn't forget now, did you? The one shaped like a red heart on a long chain with the magic powers does magic powers dance lol, sorry to hold you up... End AC note ) Ahem I took out my necklace and attached it on to the chain so I wouldn't loose it. "So... We better get going If were going to find your boyfriend!" Kaia took off back into the woods. "HEY!!!" I took off after her, feeling myself blush scarlet. We Ran Toward my house, almost there, I hope Riku is there so I can find out whats going on! 


	7. Ch 3: Phase 3

Hey Y'all heehee, y'all... sorry I haven't been updating much, I've had A LOT of tests because of the time of year (middle of may, sigh) and I haven't put it up yet cuz I have writers block...yay? Lol heres the story tho (so like it! Now! Lol) o and REVIEW!!! lol

Kingdom Hearts: Child of the Light Chapter 3 

New Beginnings...

**Phase 3**

**Intro**

The wind whipped around the house violently. "Hey Kaia, do you think this was a good idea? Looks like the typhoon season came early!" I yelled up to Kaia. "Well, were almost there, so it won't be long!" Kaia yelled back, then the wind subsided to a little more than a breeze. "That was weird..." I mumbled to myself. "Made it!" We both said as we touched the tree. I leaned against it "Well, now all we have to do is wait for-" someone tapping my shoulder cut me off. "Sorry I'm late." Riku was standing there, looking just the same from my dream. "How did you- how- I'm confused." I stammered, astounded at what was actually happening. "Okay, explain, what's up with all this?" Kaia asked. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Kaia." She added. To them he said, "I'll explain when we get back to base in Traverse Town, but now we have to go to the cave, and..." He trained off. Looking at the sky he whispered half to himself, "Damn, I knew I was late for finding it, but I didn't think they'd be early." The sky had turned a purple color and was swirling unnaturally. The wind picked up violently and then they saw it. There were those things, Heartless, everywhere! The huge things that attacked her in her dream, the darksides! There were a total of 3, one to the north, east and south, the west was open, the direction they were (thank goodness!).

"We need to get back to the cave so we can escape before the world breaks." Riku said, taking a step in the direction of the danger before I grabbed his arm. "What do you mean, break?" I was scared, and I knew he knew it. My voice shook, I could hear my breath as I exhaled in the cold weather. "it will break, if the heartless find this world's keyhole. I'll explain when we get out of here" he had no emotion in his voice at all, just words, no comfort to me. "alright, but let's get out of here fast, okay?" He nodded and took my hand in his. "don't worry, this will be over soon." He walked away from the tree, looking back at Kaia he said "You're coming as well, right?" Kaia nods. "I'm not missing out on this adventure! Sounds fun!"

**Phase 1**

Story 

_POV: 3rd person _

They were above the cave when the earth shook and Lexie lost her balance. Riku grabbed her hand before she hit the ground. It was a long way to the bottom of the cliff. He was on his stomach and she was clinging to his hand with her right one, her left loosely at her side. "Don't let go!" He yelled down to her. "I didn't plan on it!" She yelled back up to him.

_POV: Kaia_

I watched as Lexie fell, but I was in a daze. Everything was happening so fast, one minute it was a normal day, the next weird creatures all in black are destroying my home! I just can't keep up. Riku was down on his stomach and I couldn't do anything to help. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me from behind and put their hand over my mouth. I looked up and attempted to scream! It was a warrior, all in black armor and a helmet over his face so I couldn't tell if he was human or not. He whispered something in my ear with me, ill take you out of here..." his voice was calm and soothing, I walked backwards with him and disappeared into darkness...all was darkness no light at all, then I blacked out.

_POV: Lexie_

As Riku helped me up I tripped and fell on top of him. He smiled and helped me up again. "You okay?" "Yeah...I'm okay" Then I noticed that Kaia was gone! "Where's Kaia?! She's gone!" Riku grabbed my wrist and kept running, then said "We don't have time right now, she's probably fine. A lot of the light warriors were here earlier, so they probably grabbed her." "Who are..." I started but we stopped suddenly and I ran into Riku softly. "Sorry, whats up?" We were outside the cave and it was sealed off by some sort of black goo. It looked almost like a spider web of black oozing stuff. Riku drew his blade, it was blue and red, it almost looked like a dragon wind. He let go of my hand and swung at the goo, nothing happened, he went right through it. "That's... weird..." I said. He put his hand through the goo, then stepped through. "it's just an illusion, nothing more. Come on, we need to get out of here." I stepped up to the web, it didn't look like an illusion to me. I took a deep breath then walked through it, I was on the other side. Looking back, the way was clear, no web or anything. "Lets go." Riku grabbed my hand again and we ran through the catacombs, right left, right, straight, I closed my eyes and just kept running. I could tell he knew where he was going. Then he stopped suddenly, and I stopped just in time to not hit him again.

There were about 5 soldiers, the ones from my dream, standing blocking the way. "Damn..." I heard Riku mutter under his breath. He let go of my hand and switched his sword to his right hand; he had been carrying it in his left while we ran. "Lexie, you know how to use one of these?" he held out 2 duel daggers, they were silver with red ribbons that tie up your arm so they can stay in place, they both had a small heart on the hilts, one black with red lines Xing across them, one was blue, spirals where it would connect at the top with a small gold crown on top. "Yeah, sure I do. We gonna fight them?" "We don't really get a choice, do we?" He helped me tie the ribbons up my arms, then waited for them to make the first move. I fingered my daggers a little, then one of the soldiers struck, the others following after the leader. Riku took one out with ease; I struck at one to my left, killing it instantly. Riku took out two others and I killed the last one with an upper cut. "That was easy." I said, panting a little bit from the work out. Riku grabbed my right hand with his left again and we ran down the hall to a large stone wall with a small bronze keyhole in the middle. "whats...?" I asked. "Don't mind that, ok here we go." Riku glowed dark blue slightly and so did I. It felt so weird, like I could go anywhere if I just thought of it. With a flash of light, we were gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY!!!! Ok yea, I havent updated in a while I kno! But I'm sooooooooooo happy I finally finished getting out of her home world, I hated that part (-') so....yea it gets kinda funny from now on, YAY!!!


End file.
